Vieilles connaissances
by Histerik2Spidey
Summary: Que se passe t il quand Flash rencontre MJ et Peter des années plus tard ? Fanfic basée sur les films...


**VIEILLES CONNAISSANCES**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Flash Thompson était assis au bar d'une cafétéria, entre la cinquième et la sixième avenue. Cela faisait aussi plus d'une heure qu'il observait Peter Parker. Celui-ci était rentré juste après lui, sans l'apercevoir, et s'était installé à une table dans un coin de la salle.

« C'est pas vrai, s'était-il dit, il sort un livre de cours… des feuilles… Le voilà qu'il se met à faire des exercices ! Toujours aussi minable ce Parker. Comme s'il était toujours au lycée ! »

Tout en l'observant, il se remémorait avec bonheur tout ce qu'il avait fait enduré à cette mauviette : les coups de poings gratuits à la sortie du lycée, les nombreux croche-pieds qui le faisaient tomber à chaque fois… Le plus amusant était sans doute le jour où il avait réussi à casser ses stupides lunettes…

« Tiens ? Il ne les porte plus d'ailleurs… Il a sûrement dû se faire attaquer par un môme de douze ans…

Flash riait intérieurement à l'idée de Peter avec le nez en sang lorsque la porte de la cafétéria s'ouvrit.

« Woaaa… »

Une jeune femme à la chevelure rousse volcanique venait de rentrer.

« Mais, C'est MJ !! … elle est vraiment devenue magnifique ! »

Mary-Jane Watson portait une jupe colorée. Une veste noire cintrait sa taille est ses cheveux roux tombaient sur ses épaules, encadrant ses pétillants yeux verts.

« Eh ben dis donc, je retrouve du monde aujourd'hui. Et dire que je suis sorti avec une beauté pareille… Mais ce qu'elle pouvait être embêtante celle-là ! Je me souviens du jour de la remise des diplômes. Elle m'avait avoué qu'elle voulait devenir actrice. Je m'étais mis à rire. C'est vrai, quelle idée stupide ! En voyant ma réaction, elle a commencé à hausser le ton, me disant qu'elle n'était pas qu'une jolie poupée. Ensuite, je ne sais plus trop ce que je lui ai répondu… j'ai dû lui demander ce qu'elle était d'autre, je crois. C'est là qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus être avec moi. Faut dire que cette idée d'être actrice, je ne sais pas où elle l'a trouvé, elle n'a aucun avenir dans ce métier… »

Mary-Jane retira sa veste, puis se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait Peter. Celui-ci releva la tête et l'apercevant, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Alors, lui demanda-t-il tandis que celle-ci s'installait à coté de lui, ton audition ?

J'ai le rôle !!

C'est vraiment super ! J'étais sûr que tu éblouirais tout le monde. »

MJ plongea son regard dans celui azur de Peter et lui adressa un de ses plus beaux sourires. Puis elle s'approcha lentement de lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Quoi ?!! Avec…lui ?!! »

Peter l'enlaça tendrement et attira la jeune femme contre lui. Celle-ci avait posé sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, et le baiser devint plus intense.

« Avec…Parker ?!! C'est impossible !

Et pourtant…

Lorsque MJ et Peter s'écartèrent, toujours avec ce sourire idiot sur leur visage, Flash, lui, était toujours aussi abasourdi.

« On y va ? demanda MJ au jeune homme.

Euh… je n'ai pas encore terminé. J'en ai pour quinze minutes. Ensuite on y va, promis !

Okay.

Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un café… bien qu'ici, ça ressemble plus à du goudron liquide ? » demanda Peter, ce qui provoqua le rire de la jeune femme.

Flash s'était alors retourné aussi vite que l'éclair, dos au couple. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le voient, ou plutôt, c'est lui qui ne voulait pas les voir, avec leurs sourires stupides et leur manière de s'embrasser. Ils avaient l'air… heureux…

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine, répondit en riant la jeune femme. Est-ce que par contre, tu veux que je t'aide à terminer le tien ?

Bien sûr, risque-toi !!

Flash s'était peu à peu retourné vers eux et les observait du coin de l'œil. Mary-Jane terminait tranquillement le café de Peter, se blottissait doucement contre lui, tout en le regardant faire ses calculs.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouve ? Il est aussi intello qu'avant, si c'est pas plus... C'est vrai qu'il a l'air plus musclé, mais c'est rien comparé à moi, et il ne sait sûrement pas se battre ! Bon d'accord, il m'a battu une fois, certes… mais j'étais gêné par toute cette nourriture qui s'était collé à mes vêtements… »

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Peter releva la tête et embrassa Mary-Jane.

« Ca y est, mademoiselle Watson , nous pouvons enfin y aller!

Peter rangea ses affaires, MJ remis sa veste. Tous deux commencèrent à se lever. Flash voulait lui aussi se lever, aller les voir, mettre un bon coup de poing à cet idiot de Parker, montrer à MJ que c'était lui le meilleur, et partir avec elle. Mais quelque chose le maintenait sur son siège. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Oh ! Il était sûr qu'il aurait réussi à envoyer un gnon à Peter –et il n'y serait pas allé de main morte- pour cela, il n'y aurait eu aucun problème. Mais ils avaient l'air tellement amoureux et il savait que rien de ce qu'il aurait fait ne les aurait séparés.

« Encore une belle fille de perdue » se lamentait-il.

Peter et MJ avaient franchi la porte et se trouvaient maintenant sur le trottoir. Flash pouvait encore les apercevoir à travers la vitre de la cafétéria et…

Soudain, une voiture traversa la rue à toute allure, faillant écrasé quelques passants. Elle fut suivie de près par deux voitures de police, accompagnées du bruit de leur sirène hurlante et de quelques coups de feu.

Flash vit Peter se séparer de MJ et courir se réfugier dans une petite ruelle, laissant sa petite amie seule.

« Toujours aussi froussard… Comment a-t-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un ringard pareil ? » se disait-il.

Si Flash, après avoir regarder MJ une dernière fois, ne s'était pas retourner aussi vite vers le barman pour demander une troisième bière, il aurait peut-être vu Spider-man surgir de cette même petite ruelle.


End file.
